Technology is growing at a rapid rate. As a result of this growth, there has been an increase of technology turnover. For instance, an individual may buy a smart device, and six months later the device becomes outdated because a newer model is released. The individual may desire to upgrade their device. Many individuals enjoy being at the forefront of technology.
In the automotive industry the newest technology may not be readily available to consumers. OEMs and suppliers design and vehicle electronics add-ons in advance of the vehicles production and sales. When an individual buys or leases a vehicle in 2012, the technology is from a prior time. Individuals also keep these vehicles for years after purchase. Thus, the vehicle electronics may be out of date. Fast forward two or more years and the vehicle electronics are at least four years old. In other words, the vehicle electronics are not up-to-date.